


Tsunade & the medical ninjutsu system (theory)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While it isn't known just what exactly Tsunade did for the medical ninjutsu system, in this analysis I seek to explore that.
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 9





	Tsunade & the medical ninjutsu system (theory)

Something I feel is never really properly established in Naruto canon is just exactly _how_ Tsunade improved medical ninjutsu, its institutions, and to what extent. There’s a lot of mystery surrounding medical ninjutsu, let alone how the system itself came into place.

Basically, here are my thoughts as to just what Tsunade did as the world’s greatest med-nin.

## The Medical System wasn’t yet established

> Ch. 160

One thing that was made apparent during or before the Second Shinobi World War was the fact that, by all accounts, there was no medical system in place. While the common story is that Tsunade may have only established the new pecking order of including a medical ninja in each 4-man cell, as this proves, it likely went beyond that.

So, considering how broad medical ninjutsu really is, where would Tsunade have gotten it, and how would it have been passed on?

## Medical Ninjutsu: A Senju legacy

  


> From Naruto: Shippūden #467, the anime

As shown here, in episode 467, Kanna and Asura are two of the first named users of the Mystical Palms Technique--one of the most versatile and commonplace medical ninjutsu for med-nin to learn. In a way, it’s a bit of a Swiss army knife in what it can heal for a talented enough med-nin.

Kanna and Asura are, naturally, the ancestors of the Senju clan. Kanna being Asura’s wife and a healer like him. While Asura isn’t specifically known for being a healer, Kanna is, and this establishes a trend of medical ninjutsu among the Senju clan.

But, like their descendant, neither are classed as med-nin. Which leads to the next point.

> Ch. 576

Despite how many disregard it, Hashirama--Asura’s next notable transmigrant--is also known for being gifted with medical ninjutsu despite not being classed as a med-nin. His contemporary, Madara, states that Hashirama was better than even Tsunade.

  


> Ch. 576, during the Gokage battle against Madara.

Tsunade herself concedes to this fact.

> Ch. 576

As I’ve stated in another meta, Hashirama’s regeneration and medical ninjutsu are considered two separate things. 

> Ch. 578

As shown here, even Madara sees them as two distinctly different things. 

> Regeneration Ability entry ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Regeneration_Ability))

In fact, the Regeneration Ability that stems from Hashirama’s cells is never classed as medical ninjutsu. Especially compared to Creation Rebirth and Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth--Strength of a Hundred Technique that are. 

> **_Creation Rebirth_ **
> 
> _(Souzou Saisei)_
> 
>   * _Ninjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary_
>   * _User: Tsunade_
> 

> 
> _**The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu** ~~ a forbidden regeneration technique!_
> 
> _Created by **the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade** , this is the ultimate regeneration technique!! By releasing a large amount of chakra at once, the body’s cell division is forcibly stimulated, reconstruction all organs and all tissues making up the human body!_
> 
> _If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. It’s impossible to die by any means… for the sake of continuing to protect the lives of one’s comrades. That’s the resolution hidden in this technique._
> 
> _By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead, Tsunade can make her body do the work of an untold number of years in an instant._
> 
> _This wound may have brought her on the verge of death, but she won’t die~~_
> 
> _The acceleration of cell division that allows for the complete recovery from wounds is paid for with the shortening of one’s life span._

**\- Second Databook, Creation Rebirth entry** ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-jutsu-files/)) ([Raw scan](https://imgur.com/a/gXziH/layout/grid))

> Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth--Strength of a Hundred Technique entry, 4th Databook ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/172032607169/so-amitds-asked-me-to-do-tsunades-ninja-art))

However, something I need to assert is the fact that Tsunade’s medical ninjutsu being less than Hashirama’s by no means diminishes her achievements. A point I’m trying to make here is the fact that medical ninjutsu is a legacy passed down through the generations that explains where Tsunade attained hers, and how she took that knowledge to share with the world by organizing and devising the medical ninjutsu system that no amount of prowess can supplant. 

In this respect, Tsunade _absolutely_ surpassed Hashirama’s ability. Creating Creation Rebirth and the 100 Healings absolutely asserts this alone. She’s the greatest medical ninja in the world, that much is for certain.

> Ch. 678, affirming that Hashirama wanted to leave the future to future generations, which would absolutely mean the legacy here.

Moving on...

## Medical Fuuinjutsu: A possible origin & Uzumaki legacy

As shown here, one of the most mysterious applications of fuuinjutsu we see is in medical ninjutsu. Now, while it’s not known if it’s specifically fuuinjutsu or not (as the medical ninjutsu below isn’t described as it), it’s beyond coincidence that fuuinjutsu and its branches also use fuuinjutsu formula arrays, like below. 

While I’m not here to explore that too far, what I’m more interested in where it could’ve come from and how it applies to Tsunade, the one who established and revolutionized medical ninjutsu. 

> **_Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique_ **
> 
> _(Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu)_
> 
> _\- Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Close-range  
> _ _\- Users: Medical Team_
> 
> _Using a special intensive care unit, this act is laid out. For this medical treatment, teamwork between similar jutsu users is most vital._   
>  _Through the collection of cells from the hair, it is used as a medium._   
>  _The lost part is filled up with new cells._   
>  _Minute attention to detail is necessary. This treatment’s success rate is not high…_
> 
> _In this formation, a burning restoring of life, a wondrous medical ninjutsu!!_
> 
> _With part of the casualty’s body as a medium, that part’s cell ratio is changed, and the lost part is regenerated. Due to the extreme difficulty and chakra control required for matching up the cell ratio, this requires a long period of time._

**Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, Second Databook entry** ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-jutsu-files/)) & ([Raw Scan](https://imgur.com/a/gXziH/layout/grid))

> Ch. 235, where Chouji in shown in intensive care after the Sasuke Recovery Mission’s failure. 

Like the above, here we see another complex array of seals that are undeniably similar to fuuinjutsu.

> Ch. 238, where Sakura is shown learning medical ninjutsu with what appears to be a fuuinjutsu. 

And, shown here, fuuinjutsu seems to have a part to play in learning medical ninjutsu, too. How the fuuin actually functions is anyone’s guess, but it’s likely that Tsunade developed it. How? Where might she have learned fuuinjutsu from?

> 4th Databook, Mito’s Entry ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/fourth-databook-character-files/))

As we are well aware, Tsunade is the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, the kyuubi jinchuuriki before Naruto or Kushina and well-known for her sealing prowess--enough that she sealed the kyuubi in herself by her own ability--it goes without saying that Mito’s own knowledge of fuuinjutsu likely passed on to her, too.

Something passed on between them is the Byakugou, a seal that originated from the Sage of Six Paths era.

> Ch. 36 of Boruto where Sakura explains the Byakugou’s origins.

While it’s not known whether or not the marking on Mito’s forehead is also a Byakugou, what absolutely is is the fact that, since Tsunade’s Creation Rebirth and 100 Healings were both inspired by Hashirama, it’s likely that Tsunade’s own knowledge of fuuinjutsu and the Byakugou’s attainment came from her grandmother, Mito, and their Uzumaki heritage/Hiden. 

And since medical ninjutsu is an apparent Senju legacy, it’s extremely likely that Tsunade came to incorporate both in her medical ninjutsu and help pioneer its use that would be standard in medical ninja practice by modern times.

Now, can I prove this? No, I cannot; however, given the fact that Tsunade is reliably proven to have pioneered the medical ninja institution, it’s likely it would’ve come from her, as well.

## Medical Ninjutsu: Foiling poisons

> Ch. 253, wherein Tsunade’s rival, Chiyo, recalls how Tsunade was the only person capable of foiling her poisons.

As we know, one of the greatest threats to shinobi is that of poisons. And, there is the fact that Tsunade established ways of producing and foiling them that passed on to her students.

  


> Ch. 253, where Sakura Haruno--Tsunade’s disciple--utilized the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique to remove the poison from Kakuro’s body, and synthesize an antidote. Both were things Chiyo couldn’t do.

> Ch. 235, where the Nara Clan Medical Encyclopedia is being consulted by Tsunade to help her heal Chouji.

Hell, even the encyclopedia utilized here likely had a hand in Tsunade becoming such a poisons expert in the first place. Even if not, it undoubtedly had influence and a place in the medical ninja system Tsunade pioneered. 

## Medical Ninjutsu: A system to put in place

One thing that can’t overlooked is how Tsunade absolutely set rules and regulations in place that would go on to influence their rules by the modern day.

  


> Ch. 577, where Tsunade lists the 4 rules governing medical ninja.

> Ch. 632 where it’s again brought up when Tsunade trained Sakura in a flashback.

> Ch. 160 where the standard to place a medical ninja in every unit of ninja is first introduced by her.

And because Tsunade was the one who established it, it’s likely it spread to other countries, as well, once it was established in Konoha. While it’s not shown, her disciple, Sakura, is shown to have inspired the medical institutions of other hidden villages through her own pioneered effort in the Konoha Children’s Mental Clinic that’s established after the war.

> Pg. 24 of Sakura Hiden where the success of the Konoha Children’s Mental Clinic created waves, enough that Sunagakure began taking interest in establishing their own therapy center. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n23/mode/2up))

Again, while this doesn’t necessarily detail Tsunade’s own exploits with spreading medical ninjutsu and practices around the world, because the motif of the next generation improving from the former, it’s likely what happened before or even after she left Konoha.

## Closing Thoughts

Again, while I can’t definitively prove as to how and what Tsunade pioneered with medical ninjutsu at home and abroad, given the hints and clues in canon, I have reason to believe that it’s much, much more extensive than what she might be given credit for. 

Regardless, always draw your own conclusions and interpret canon as you see fit, but if this inspires your own portrayal of her, I’ll consider it an honor!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/642931787043127296/tsunade-the-medical-ninjutsu-system-theory).


End file.
